Last Night Jas
by Jas2349
Summary: My remake of 'Last Night Gus'. Four girls wake up with no memory of the night before until a friend gives them a call telling some info of that night.


Jasmine Hale awoke, her head was thumping along to a beat to which she really wasn't use to hearing. She glanced around at what was left of her so called living room. The couch was flipped onto it's side and made into what looks like a fort. There was also toilet paper littered throughout the room. Jasmine continued gazing through the house when her eyes stopped on a figure lying on the floor passed out while hugging a stuffed animal. That said figure happens to be Jas' best friend, Aislinn Winchester. Jasmine tried nudging her with her shoeless foot ,but no response came from the other girl.

"AISLINN!" the girl shot up with a loud groan of discomfort.

"What?" Aislinn rubbed her eyes trying to properly wake up.

"What the hell happened last night?!" Jas tried to remember the night before, but came up with nothing to go by. Aislinn tried to do the same, she was successful, however.

"All I remember is some kind of bar we were at. Why do you have a black eye?" Jasmine took in the small detail and jogged over to the mirror in the living room. She noticed her left eye was sporting a blackish- purple color and was throbbing. The older girl took in the rest of her appearance; her Supernatural shirt was slightly torn and there was some kind of white powder on the back of her black shirt. Hoping it wasn't drugs, she ignored that info and saw that she was wearing someone else's pants. Little to say that Jas started to panic.

"Okay, there's nothing to freak out about. Just relax. It's not a big deal." Jasmine spoke more to herself than to Aislinn. Then she continued looking at her friend,

"Let's just try and find the others. Then we can freak out. Okay?" The older girl waited for her friend to nod then marched out of the room heading towards the kitchen hoping to find one of the two still missing friends. There was no evidence of any of them being in the kitchen last night or now judging by this was the only half decent room in the whole house. The next place the two of them checked was the bathroom. Fortunately, they heard a slight snoring coming from the shower. The duo crept closer towards the glass door, Jasmine reached down to find some kind of weapon, but all she got was a plunger to protect herself with, ready to spring into action in case it wasn't one of their friends.

When Aislinn saw her friend's weapon of choice she gave her a 'Are you serious?' face mixed with a 'Sam Winchester's Bitch Face' which she gave Jas on a daily basis. The younger girl reached the door before the other and threw it open with enough force that it banged into the wall. The door revealed their wayward friend, Alissa Tyler. The bang caused the youngest girl out of the three to wake up slightly without opening her eyes she spoke,

"What do you want? It's my pineapple! Leave me alone!" Alissa tried to wave them off to go back to her much needed sleep. Aislinn and Jasmine looked at each other with a look of bewilderment on both their faces.

"ALISSA!" Aislinn shouted the girl woke up with a start, she gazed around the room until her eyes landed on the two girls. Alissa tried to stand up, but fell back down with a loud moan of pain.

"What the hell happened?" she rubbed her lower back that was probably apart from last night. Both of the older girls shrugged nervously at her. Then, Jasmine spoke quickly and softly cautious of their hangovers,

"We will tell you later. First we still need to find Lexi. Alright?" Ali looked confused at first then got up slowly and followed the two out the door and on their quest to find their last missing friend hoping that they didn't lose her during the night. The first place they thought she would be was the attic because Lexi always enjoyed being up there to draw or just listen to music, but she wasn't up there. The second place they hoped to find her was her bedroom. Once they got the wooden door opened they saw that Lexi was indeed there upside down on her chair passed out and slightly snoring.

"Lexi! Wake up!" Alissa yelled out which everyone cringed at the sound of her screeching. Lexi fell off the chair and onto the floor with a soft bang. She noticed her friends stood by in her doorway.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Lexi started to panic quickly never woken up like this ever she was always the innocent one out of the four of them. They all shrugged not having a good explanation, but Jasmine took the lead.

"All we know is that we were at some bar. I got a black eye and some kind of white powder on my back. I found Aislinn passed out on the floor hugging a stuffed animal. Then we found Ali asleep in the shower." She summarized their whole morning so far.


End file.
